


Bubbly [Hanzo/Reader]

by KeisSkyrunner



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Noodle Dragons, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeisSkyrunner/pseuds/KeisSkyrunner
Summary: Reader tries to give the noodle dragons a bath.





	Bubbly [Hanzo/Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was inspired to write this short fic as I was cleaning my room today. I have a couple of Chinese dragon figurines that I had to run under the tap to get rid of the dust and other sneezy stuff, anddd that’s when the idea hit me. Special thanks to the lovely @ace-riven for patiently answering my questions about dog shampoos (I hope I represented what little part of it correctly!). Much love to you guys!

“Vanilla? Or maybe mango? Ohh I think I got lavender as well.” You dug through the small selection of pet shampoos as Udon and Ramen peeked over your shoulders. 

Today you were giving the two dragons a nice bath, something you’ve been meaning to do for a long while. You were a little concerned after all, that being furry creatures in their miniature form and being allowed to roam free basically anywhere on the base meant that they probably did tract a fair amount of dirt, even if they did look clean to the naked eye. You didn’t quite know what to expect when you raised the idea to the dragons themselves, but they were actually quite excited about it. Figuring that you should get it done while your significant other, Hanzo, was doing his daily morning mediation, you had fetched your supplies there and then. 

That was how you found yourself choosing shampoo scents with two normally fearsome spirit dragons. You decided to let them pick since they were behaving so well and after all, they were the ones who would have the scent clinging to their fur. 

Udon climbed over your shoulder and began to paw at the lavender scented one with Ramen seemingly agreeing to it as he nudged the same bottle with his nose, eyes looking up at you hopefully. 

“Alrighty, lavender it is then.” You smiled cheerfully, grabbing the chosen scent and putting away the rest. “The bathtub’s just about full now too.” You switched off the tap and dumped in a decent amount of the lavender shampoo, watching amusedly as the dragons became increasingly excited as more and more bubbles began to form. Soon, the dragons were happily splashing and frolicking in the bubble bath, skilfully dodging your reach as you attempted to scrub them down with a soft brush. 

“Stay still you cheeky things,” you huffed after what seemed like the 100th failed attempt.

“Koibito? Are you in there?” Hanzo called from your shared room.

“Yeah I am,” You perked up at the sound of your significant other’s voice, “come on in.”

“It is unusual for you to still be in the bath at-” The archer stop short as he opened the door and stared at the sight before him. You in an (soaked) old t-shirt of his and swim shorts covered in lavender scented soap suds, no doubt caused by the two mischievous miniature dragons who were happily splashing and frolicking around. Udon even tried to lick the bubbles, consequently melping hard in disgust. 

You giggled as you noticed the flabbergasted look on your significant other’s face, his jaw slightly agape. The sound of your giggle, however, snapped him out of it and he fixed you with a perplexed look. 

“Koibito,” he began gently, “I know they may look... cuddly... in this form and may act like domestic pets, but they do not require bathing.” 

“They... don’t?” You furrowed your brows together, puzzled. “But they have fur and all kinds of stuff clings to fur.”

“Indeed they do on normal animals,” Hanzo agreed. “However, they are spirit dragons little one, they do not gather dirt on their coats. If anything if I am clean they are likely to be clean as well, though they’ve emerged far more put together than me in some battles.” His tone turned teasing at the end as he walked towards you and tenderly wiped some of the soap suds from your cheek.

“Oh,” you laughed, feeling slightly silly. You glanced over at the dragons who were still blissfully playing in the bubble bath. “At least they’re having fun though.” 

As if sensing a potential end to their bath session, both dragons stopped in unison and gave their master pleading pouty looks, making sure to widen their eyes woefully. 

“Please don’t tell me that you learnt this from Soba.” Hanzo sighed, rubbing a hand across his face. The dragons were quick to act, revealing their hidden predatory nature that they concealed in their adorable miniature forms. Their teeth latched on to Hanzo’s shirt in unison, and a strong combined tug later, sent their master falling and splashing into the bubble bath. You squealed and hopped away as the small tidal wave caused by the impact washed over you. 

Peeking through your hands, you were just in time to see the Shimada heir resurface from the water, coughing and spluttering and overall looking extremely unamused with his dragons who were huffing in delight, the draconic version of laughter.

Giggling, you slowly stepped forward and gently brushed your significant other’s soaked hair from his face. 

“Well, it is hot outside,” You smiled comfortingly. Hanzo merely hummed, stripping off his sodden shirt in one motion and tossing it in the laundry basket. Of course you were momentarily distracted by his glistening newly revealed chest, which was when he took the opportunity to strike, pulling you into the bathtub as well. Your impact was (disappointingly) not nearly as big as your boyfriend’s as you landed spluttering against his chest.

“Hanzo!” You squealed, hitting his shoulder in protest. 

“It is hot outside as you said Koibito.” Your boyfriend repeated, smirking wickedly. You shook your head but could not help the laugh that escaped you as Udon and Ramen hovered curiously around the two of you, miraculously already dry.

“It looks like we got more of a bath than they did.” You rolled your eyes at the dragons, who merely melped cheekily in response. You could feel the vibrations beneath you as Hanzo chuckled, pressing an affectionate kiss to your forehead.

“And I believe we may need another one, pet shampoos are not exactly designed for humans.” With that, your significant other stood up, lifting you up in his arms as he did so.

“Show off,” You grumbled.

“You weren’t complaining just now.” Hanzo chuckled as your cheeks heated up. But you have just the perfect revenge.

“Hey do you think we can make our bath a bubble bath too, I have just the perfect scent from my collection!” You laughed triumphly as the archer groaned unenthusiastically.


End file.
